The walking dead season 1: Darker days
by Stuwee
Summary: Full summary inside. My version of the walking dead based on the comic and tv series, warning it will follow the same storyline but different things will happen that is not in the comic or series. This will include all the characters like in the series, and will all have their moments or chapters, but mainly about the main characters Rick and Carl.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my official spin-off of the comic book and Tv series. This fic will start from the beginning, season 1, it will start off with Rick getting shot and leading up until he wakes up, and how it was like for Car, Shane and Lori when the walkers first came, I will follow both the comic and tv series but my fic will be different decisions and happenings. This story will be different from the tv series and the comic book, although it will involve the same ideas, my fic will take complete turns, this is my version of the walking dead, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh sat in their police cruiser, eating and having man to man conversations. It was still early in the morning, nothing bad or anything was happening yet so they parked their cruiser and ate food, it was your typical police officer time off if Rick thought about it, almost like in the movies. Rick sat there eating fries and thinking about his wife and son, He and his wife Lori had a little fight this morning, ha, guess when your married you don't really think how big these little fights can be,"what's the difference between men and woman?", asked Rick after a moment of silence.

"that a joke?", replied Shane turning his attention back to Rick, he knew since Rick picked him up this morning that something was bothering him. But a lot of things could bother a married man, and a deputy sheriff.

"no, I'm serious", Rick took some more fries and stuffed them in his mouth, Rick wanted Shane's opinion on woman, he wasn't sexist or anything, but now he really wanted to know, especially from someone else, a good friend.

"never met a girl who could switch off a light", Shane joked making them laugh lightly, or if it was a joke. Shane was a single man so Rick knew he had more relationships with different woman, and for Shane to say that, well, Lori knew how to switch off a light. Shane continued to explain his light switch problem he had with this girl the one time. Rick and Shane kept laughing at how some people where just that plain stupid. But not Lori."what do you think I said, I said bitch you mean to tell me you where being told this your whole life and your still to god damn stupid to turn off a switch", they both laughed again.

"you really said that?"

"polite version"

"I would go with the polite version too", Rick said trying to picture himself in Shane's situation. A moment of silence fell upon the two, but Shane knew there was more to Ricks question than he was telling him.

"so how's Lori, man", Shane finally asked, he knew this had to be where Ricks question was coming from. He knows they had been arguing and fighting a lot lately, and for Rick to ask his opinion on woman was troubling.

"she's good, she's good at turning off lights", Rick joked, this was mainly what they did mostly anyway, sit in a car telling jokes, laughing, eating fries and donuts. But he returned to really think about Lori,"we had a fight this morning", Rick continued remembering the events that took place in the early hours at his home, he explained what happened to Shane and he listened with concern, he was a really good friend to Rick."-in front of our kid", Rick said raising his voice a little, that's what really was bothering him today, she said that in front of their son, that answers his question,"you know what's the difference between men and woman", Rick said seriously, there was nin hint of amusement in his voice,"is that I would never say something that cruel to her, _especially_ not in front of Carl"

The radio came heaping to life as it called for back-up, Rick started the cruiser and Shane dumped their food bag out the window into the bin. They sped down the road with another police cruiser following close behind, Rick noticed something lying there in the middle of the road, but decided to ignore it. They came to a screeching hault and jumped out the cruiser, they opened the boot and grabbed the spikes, they could already hear the other sirens coming closer as they un-rolled the spikes. They got back in the cruiser and drove back to the other cruiser that followed them here, they got there weapons and used the cruiser's as cover,"do you thank we'll be on one of them videos, like worlds craziest police chases", said an officer by the name Leon Bessy, Rick gave him a look that told him to focus, Leon was truly an idiot in real life.

"what I think you need to do is focus Leon, don't be an idiot , remember to put the safety off and make sure there's a round in your chamber", Leon flicked the safety off and put a bullet in his chamber, Rick shook his head in disappointment at Leon's lack of responsibility.

The lights and sirens became louder and two cruisers could be seen chasing a car, it went over the spikes and the tires exploded as the car went flipping over the side of the road,"holy shit", exclaimed Shane as they watched the car continue to tumble across the field. Rick, Shane and the other officers moved from their cover towards the upturned vehicle, the door swung open and a man with a revolver came out aiming his weapon towards Rick. Bang!, a bullet grazed Ricks side and fell to the ground, his heart racing as he knew he was so close to death. The officers returned fire as another man with a shotgun appeared, he too shot at them and returned fire, the two armed men fell limp as the bullets ended their lives,"You alright!", Shan yelled to Rick who was getting to his feet"

"I'm fine, son-bitch shot me!", he yelled back getting to his feet holding his wound. Shane come forward with a hint of worry on his face,"I'm fine. You do not tell Lori this happened, ever", he said worrying over the fact of how Lori would freak out over his wound, not that he almost died, but who was more afraid of Lori's yelling. Another door flew open and another armed man emerged and aimed his gun at Rick,"ever", he repeated,"you understand-",Bang!,"-Ahh!", Shane saw Rick fall to to the ground as he raised his shotgun and shot the unseen man.

"Rick!", Shane yelled opening his shirt and vest, there was the bullet wound spilling fresh blood, he spun his head 'round and yelled,"Get an ambulance down here! Tell them there's an officer down and you do it now!",he looked back to his trembling friend,"hey Rick stay with me your gonna be alright okay", he said putting his hand over the wound to slow down the bleeding. The other officers rushed towards them, Rick was whispering something that Shan had to bend more down to hear.

"Carl...Lori..", Rick continued to whisper to Shane until the ambulance arrived and he passed out.

"don't worry bud", Rick told Rick as they pulled him into the ambulance,"I hear ya, you'll be back soon", he watched the ambulance drive away. He stopped his hands from shaking, his best friend had just been shot and his wife and-oh god. Shane controlled his emotions until he was one driving in his cruiser.

Shane drove down the road, other officers asked if they should come with to the hospital, but Shane decided that they needed to pay attention to the crime scene. Shane finally broke down into the emotions he was holding, fear, anger, sorrow and panic all began to rise within him. He swerved the cruiser dodging something that lay there in the middle of the road, there where crows on top of it, probably an unlucky animal. Shane still trembled over the fact that he could loose Rick, it all happened too fast. He hoped Rick was going to be okay, he was worrying too much over Rick because he feared telling Lori and Carl that Rick was...no, he can't think like that now, his friend needed him.

* * *

Carl Grimes sat in his class, he lives a what you might call a normal life, he went to school, had a few friends although he had only one true friend, Sophia. His mind raced through what happened this morning, he was having breakfast when his parents started arguing again, his mom said that his dad didn't even care about her, but dad just kept looking at him knowing that he wasn't supposed to hear that.

He looked at the clock on the wall, he hoped the day would go faster, after this morning he want feeling very happy today.

* * *

Shane paced outside Rick's room, he went into surgery not too long ago and was waiting to hear if he was dead or alive. His mind still went on how Rick was shot, he drove straight to the hospital from where he was shot.

The door finally opened and a doctor came out,"how is he", asked Shane in a hurried tone.

"it's bad", the doctor stated pulling down his mask,"the bullet put him in a coma, there's a fifty/fifty chance he might, and might not wake up", the doctor continued,"I'm sorry, but that's all we can do, unless you would have us pull the plug-"

"Hell No!", said Shane a bit too forcefully, but the doctor was used to it by now.

"you can see him now if you want", the doctor said before leaving. Shane stood there for a moment, Rick is a alive, he was happy for that. But he might not wake up in his coma, his friend was in a coma, Shane pinched the bridge of his nose, he has to tell Lori and Carl.

Shane walked back to the chair he sat on earlier and took the vase with some flowers in, Rick kept this vase back in the office 'cause it was something that belonged to his...grandma? The guys at the office heard Rick was shot so they drove a squad car to the hospital and dropped off the flowers. Shane picked up the vase and walked through Ricks door,"hey bud"

* * *

Lori Grimes waited outside her sons school talking to one of the other moms, she had known most of these mothers for a long time. She spoke with a woman named Chloe, she had known her for a long time,"we had a fight this morning", she continued to speak about what had happened earlier this morning, she knew she had been a true bitch to Rick this morning and of course he was trying to be reasonable, which only pissed her off even more than usual, Rick honestly didn't deserve a woman like her which is why the next question took her by surprise.

"do you still love Rick?"

"you know I've been asking myself that a lot, and honestly, I don't know if Rick even deserves me", just as she said that a single police cruiser arrived."Excuse me", she said before walking over to Shane who exited the car, her husband was nowhere to be seen and that started to worry her.

* * *

The end bell rang and Carl rushed through his classes door, it was the quickest way to avoid bullies, he walked and talked with a few people in his class. He walked through the school doors and saw his mom and, Shane? Where's his dad, his mom started to come closer towards him,"hi mom, got another project", he said showing her the project. She knelt down and said,"honey", in a soft voice,"something happened to your dad"

* * *

**Okay the first episode or chapter was basically stuff we already know, but I put in more of Shane's view of the situation, and since all the basic stuff is out the way, the real story will begin soon, note I appreciate reviews and all that, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2, how do you feel?**

"something happened to your dad", Lori told Carl who looked at her worryingly,"your daddy's been shot", as she said that tears formed in both their eyes,"he might not be okay", Carl began to cry and his mother embraced him in a hug.

Shane watched Carl and Lori cry from a distance, he wish he had gotten shot instead of Rick, Shane didn't have a wife or kid so he had nothing to go back to really. Shane walked over to Lori and Carl, they both separated from their embrace and Lori continued to try and comfort Carl, Shane knelt next to them and put a hand on Carls shoulder,"hey bud", he said gently and Carl turned to face him, it broke Shane's heart to see Carls tear stained face over his father,"I bet your daddy gonna be just fine", tears and sobs still continued to escape the young boys body, Shane also hugged Carl so he could cry into his shirt. He looked up to Lori, she also had tears in her eyes,"he's in a coma", he stated, the tears finally slid down her face and she embraced Shane and her son.

The lot outside the school was empty by now, it was a Friday so kids wanted to get home as soon as possible. Shane and Lori looked down to a still Carl, the exhaustion from crying left him tired."I'll drive you home", Shane said picking up Carl in his arms.

"thank you Shane", Lori said getting up and wiping her face. They walked over to Loris station wagon that was parked out the school, with one hand he opened the passenger door to let Lori in, she climbed in and he handed her Carl, he shut the door and moved to the drivers side, he opened the door and climbed in, Lori gave him the keys and started the engine. He reversed out of the parking space and drove towards Rick's house.

He kept his eyes on the road but occasionally glanced at Lori holding Carl, he saw the motionless Carl having an un-easy sleep, and Lori just stroked his hair. Shane wanted to just look at them the whole day, but he had to drive properly otherwise he could crash and kill them, Shane scolded himself for thinking such a dark thought, he just had to get them home and give them space, he turned up the radio hopefully to hear something good.

"-and the reports of an unknown disease continue to be reported in France, Germany, Mexico and even here in the United States, officials at the CDC and many world health organizations are trying to identify and stop this from becoming a viral outbrake-", Shane heard enough of that, he turned off the radio, last thing he wants Lori and Carl to hear is a disease outbreak somewhere close.

"Thank you Shane", Lori almost whispered but the car was quiet enough to hear.

"didn't want to listen to that disease-"

"not just that...everything you have done for us over the years, and now, thank you"

Shane let out a small laugh,"are you kidding, I care for you, Carl and Rick, I'll always be here for you guys", Shane saw Lori faintly smile at what he just said. The rest of the drive was quiet, Shane saw he was getting close to Rick's house,"you gonna be okay", he asked breaking the silence.

"yeah...I think so"

"I was referring to you both", he said glancing at Carl, Lori also looked at Carl.

"I don't know, I mean, his fathers just been shot"

"well if you need anything, I'm just down the road", he said giving her a reassuring smile.

"thank you, I think Carl will need the support", Lori said looking away from her child.

A moment of silence feel until Shane asked the question on his mind,"what about you?"

"what abou me?"

"will you need support"

Lori remained silent, but eventually answered,"we had a fight this morning...I know this is stupid but something is telling me it's my fault, he doesn't deserve me-he really doesn't. Now look, he's lying in a hospital bed in a coma-"

"hey, hey", Shane said trying to calm her down,"you can't beat yourself up-"

"and why not?", she shot back,"he even knows he doesn't but always tries to be the reasonable one", no tears fell from her eyes, she really believed that.

He pulled up to their house, he got ou the car and opened loris door, he took Carl who still slept and walked over to their front door. Lori opened it and Shane put Carl in his room, lir soon came and tucked him in."I'll come by tomorrow to check on you", Shane said walking to the front door again.

"thank you again Shane", she le out a weak laugh,"I'm sorry you have to do this-"

"hey", he said cutting her off,"it's not a problem, you and Carl are my priority now, so don't say sorry, cause I'm the one who offered", Lori smiled and nodded to that, Shane returned the smile before leaving.

Shane walked alongside the road for half an hour now, he left his squad car back at the school. He had nothing else to do and it was still daylight, so he decided to walk back to the school. Cars drove by with people waving to the officer of the law, he returned the gesture each time bit wandered if they really meant it. I mean, police where party crashers and all that, although it was mostly the teens that had problems with the cops. Hopefully Carl was going to be the good one.

Shane laughed at his own thought, no way, if he was going to be anything like Rick and him back in the day, he was going to be a little devil. Shane laughed again at the nickname people used to give him, they used to call him the little devil, but ever since he became a cop people said he was confused. That he should be part of the government ripping them off.

A familiar siren went off behind him, he turned to see Leon Bessy pull up in his cruiser,"Shane, where ya ride"

"back at the elementary school"

"need a lift"

Shane looked down the road, he wasn't that far from the school,"na man, I'm just gonna walk"

"alright, see ya tomorrow", Leon waved before driving off. Shane continued to walk at his own pace, it was still a shitty day.

* * *

Lori watched Shane walk away from her home, he was such a good man to her, Rick and Carl. She walked over to her living room and sat on the couch covering her face with her hands. She felt miserable, first she and Rick fight now he's lying in a hospital bed and might not ever wake up.

Was this a sign, was this caused by her, did she really cause Rick pain every day. She knew how she was the one always starting the fights with him, he tries to be reasonable and keep his voice down so Carl wouldn't hear them, he really cared for their child so much, but if this is how their everyday life was going to be, Rick should honestly divorce her.


End file.
